This invention relates generally to children's cribs and more particularly to an improved hanger assembly for the crib mattress.
Children's cribs typically have respective head and foot panels, a fixed side rail and a side rail which can be raised or lowered commonly known as a drop rail. Further, many cribs have a mattress support or base which can be raised or lowered. A mattress rests on this support and by raising and lowering it, the crib can be used to accomodate children of varying sizes.
Previously, hooks attached to the ends of the mattress support were fitted into openings either formed in the bed posts or in a bracket attached to the bed posts. Problems occur when the hanger end slips out of the opening and causes the mattress support to suddendly drop at one end.
The present invention is an improvement over such prior cribs and solves these, and other problems in a manner not revealed by the known prior art.